


I'm Sorry

by Elurrana



Category: Cravity, Cravity (Band), Luvity
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elurrana/pseuds/Elurrana
Summary: Seo Woobin, a 20 year-old teacher, gets hired at 'A' highschool and encounters unexpected people and events.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Seo Woobin, Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	I'm Sorry

╔.✿. .════════════════════╗  
 **A/N:** Black Lives Matter yesterday, today, tomorrow and everyday. Ways you can help if you're not protesting: <https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/>

Hi guys! Welcome to my MiniBin FF. It's not my first time, but my writing is not perfect. Your feedback is very much appreciated so don't be afraid to leave it. I hope no one feels offended by this AU and I hope you enjoy reading~♥  
╚════════════════════. .✿.╝

╔═══━━━─── ✿ ───━━━═══╗  
 _"So what now? Do you want to breakup?" Seo Woobin's arms were crossed to his chest as he glares at the taller. "Yes. Plus, I only dated you for a bag of chips." Kang Minhee answers with a forced smirk and looks over at his two friends, who were now bursting with laughter. Woobin was on the verge of crying but still manages to utter a short, "Ok, good." he states and calmly exits the cafeteria. Woobin was holding his tears AND weight, he was about to break down at any moment. He was in 'Love' with the younger that broke his delicate heart._

_Yes, 'Love'_

_His 'Little' crush started when he dropped his binder on a rainy day which was about a month ago. Woobin's papers were scattered on the ground, getting all wet. The younger rushed to his side and helped him pick everything up from the ground. All Woobin could do was watch as the younger helped, his heart beating faster as he stared at him. Of course, being the dense little boy he was, he thought it was 'Love'. Sometimes, you're blinded by everything, and don't realize how dumb you act or look when you're together with your crush. Kang Minhee definitely noticed how the older was into him, and so did others. So people gossiped about it and made unwanted comments such as,_

_"Why would a good looking guy want to date an ugly bi***?"_

_or_

_"Does this kid really think someone like Kang Minhee would date him?"_

_The older boy couldn't care less. These remarks came from people who were not good looking themselves. Lucky for him, the younger decides to confess to him after teasing and courting him for a while. Woobin's best friends pushed him to accept it and in the end they started dating. And then-_

"Ugh...What was that?" Seo Woobin who was now awake, rubs his eyes, wondering to himself. He recalls these blurry moments and starts giggling.

'I was so childish back then.'

He forgets the dream in a matter of seconds and starts getting ready. He recently was hired as a highschool ELA teacher for seniors. Since he's still 20 years old, it is only certain that he lacks.

He enters through the black gate, hoping to spot a teacher or a student. Woobin was not that great with directions, so he could use some help. Thoughts start to roam around in his head which causes him not to pay attentions to his surroundings. He crashes into something very hard that it made him fall over. 'A wall? A pillar?' He rubs his forehead and then look up to the thing, person that made him fall. "A person?" Woobin thoughtlessly blurts out. "Well, Duh." He answers himself and stands up, dusting his black slacks.

The male who was standing in front of him had a confused look on his face. "You- Aren't you?" He questions. "I'm Mr. Seo, the new English teacher." The older reveals reaching out a hand. "Seo Woobin, correct?" He asks again, but this time with an excited look on his face. Woobin nods, and the younger throws his arms around him. "You don't remember me?" He asks. "I was friends with Minhee! I was there when you guys broke up!" The taller reminds. "Oh! Koo Jungmo? The one who said that he would date me if Minhee wasn't his best friend?!" Woobin finally remembers after a short silence. "Yes! That was me! Wow, I didn't think I'd see you again after you moved." He pats my shoulders. "But what's up with the friendly act?" The older questions. "What do you mean?! I've always been friendly!" The younger boy defends himself. "Right." Woobin jokingly squints his eyes and nods.

"Anyways! You came at the right time! Can you show me to class 'E'?" Woobin requests. Jungmo's expression suddenly drops, "Minhee has a period with you..." He pauses before mumbling, "So that's why he's present today..."

The older male chuckles and pats Jungmo's back, "You don't think I'm going to fail him, right? I barely remember that incident!"

"It's not about that, he's become more troublesome these days..."

"I don't think he'll cause me much trouble."

"I hope so..."

"Anyways! Show me the way to my class!"

He does exactly what Woobin asks then hurries to his own class. The latter tries to calm himself as his heart was beating too fast. He recalls memories of him presenting in front of a class. His hands start sweating and voice would start shaking as he looks at all the eyes staring right back at him, his knees would get weak and his eyes would be teary. Luckily, he's better now, and feels as if he could do it without feeling too anxious. He confidently opens the door to his classroom which caught many of the students attention.

He slightly smiles and waves before introducing himself. "I'm sure you already know but I'm the new English teacher. My name is Seo Woobin and I'm 20 years old." He rests his hand on the desk in front of him and continues, "I'm not married, although I do have a child at home. His name is Jaehee, and he's only 3 years old, and no not a human child, it's my precious cat. I think that's about it from me." He finally takes a deep breath. "Any questions? No? Ok. For today's activity, I would like it if we start getting to know each other. Any volunteers to pass the papers?"

The day surprisingly passed by very quickly, before he knew it, it was already his last period. He repeats his introduction for the 7th time but this time he gains a bit more questions and one of them were, "What middle school did you go to?" The younger male in the front seat that was next to the door asks. Woobin observes him and can't recall if he had seen him before. "I went to 'B' middle school." He finally answers while looking at the younger. "I knew it! You're that fa****that I dated for chips!" The brunette shamelessly blurts out. The class starts whispering to eachother. Woobin's face had no sign of panic. He collects his thoughts and lists, "First off, I'm not a 'Fa*****', Second off, I don't tolerate this kind of languauge in my class, third off," A small smile creeps on Woobin's face,"From now on, I'm your teacher, not your classmate, please show some respect."

Minhee lets out a chuckle, intertwines his hands, putting it underneath his chin while resting his elbows on the desk, "You don't think I'll listen to you just because we had a 2-week relationship, do you?"

Woobin takes a deep breath just before walking over to the troublesome boy. "Are you done?"

"I don't need to answer you."

"Get out or be quiet."

"Or else? You going to cry?"

The older lowered his face closer to the boy's ears, "Parents."

Minhee clenched his teeth as Woobin threatened. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this. He took advantage of the boys parents who were injured in the hospital. They wouldn't want to hear their only son causing trouble in his last year. "Fine." The brunette says after pushing away the older. Minhee was secretly quite shocked. He remembers Woobin as a timid little fool. Where did he get all that confidence?

Woobin notices how Minhee had a dark look on his face. He ignored him and returned to the class. Gaining every ones attention once again, he continued to inform them about this days activity. Shockingly, Minhee hadn't uttered a single word since, making the young teacher think he won.

The day finally ends, the bell rings, students ran out as if they've been in there forever. Woobin notices that Minhee glances at him before heading out. "Pfft- Does he still like me or something?"

"I DON'T!" Minhee replies, leaving a dumbfounded Woobin.

Woobin lets out a confused laugh before noticing the presence of a male that comes in. "Woobin!" The older happily exclaims, running up to hug him. Woobin doesn't push back, instead he pats the males back, "I missed you!"

"Likewise! Do you know how frustrated I was when I had to move!"

"Not more frustrated then I was! You left me all alone with these horrible classmates of ours!"

"Okay Serim, now you're chocking me." Woobin repeatedly taps on the excited boys back. "I said I'd hug you to death when we finally meet, didn't I?" Serim's hug becomes tighter, burying Woobin's face on his chest. Woobin gives up on pushing him back, instead hugs him tighter. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Okay! Okay! I'll stop!" Serim lets go and looks at the male in front of him, observing every bit, from bottom to top. "You look way cuter in real life." Serim unconsciously says then cubs Woobin's face, bringing his closer, both feeling each-others breath on their skin. The younger grabs the others hands and pulls them down, facing another direction. "Ah." Serim takes a few steps back.

The sound of the door opening grabs the attention of the two males, turning their head towards the sound. It was Minhee, with a blank expression, he comes in and sits down, staying silent. The two couldn't help but feel awkward with eachother. "You want to come over? We still need to catch up." Serim offers. Woobin has no choice but to refuse, "I still have to stay in school for a bit. You can leave, I'll see what he wants."

"Are you sure?"

Woobin nods and Serim retreats for the day, leaving both the older and the younger alone in the room.

"Do you need something?"

"No, I just want to stay here before going home..."

A few month have passed. Woobin and Minhee never conversed with eachother unless it was necessary. The older surprisingly felt safe with Minhee always staying after school with him. And so far, he hasn't caused trouble in any classrooms, causing his other teachers to praise Woobin for some reason.

It was a Saturday, the latter had to stay after school for retakes. He had a few students in the class, and they were quiet and behaved, but that didn't last for long. Both sides were minding their own business until the other side started to crowd near Woobin's desk. He lifts his chin up and stares at them directly and asks, "Are you guys stuck on something?"

"Can you stand up for a bit?"

Woobin doesn't question why they would ask him such a thing and follows their order. One of the younger males snatches his chair and sits on it. The other male pushes Woobin onto the lap of the sitting student. The younger wraps his arms around Woobin's waist and whispers, "We studied for too long, we deserve a reward, no?"

Woobin starts shaking in fear. Why was this happening to him? What wrong had he done? His shaky voice manages to request, "Let me go, this is not funny." The other three boys look at him as if he said some kind of joke. They take out their phones and start recording. The one near him unbuttons his shirt slowly while the other brings his lips closer to the olders neck.

"Minhee!" The teacher yells, trying to distract these students, which worked. Woobin gathers all his strength up and grabs the private part of the male who was now shocked. Seeing his expression, Woobin gets up and kicks the one unbuttoning his shirt. He bolted out of that classroom as quickly as he can. "As if I can rely on anyone!" He yells, but keeps running as his life depended on it.

He doesn't want to believe that there would be such people, specially students, who would do sickening thing to another. He runs out of the school only to spot a man next to his car. The exhausted male runs up to the figure that seemed to be Serim. His expression relaxes, although still shaken up from what happened before. He takes a few steps towards the older, and pulls up both of his hands to take hold of his bestfriends shirt. Serim does not even think twice about hugging him. "Are you okay?" Serim asks the boy he's embracing. "..." Woobin didn't dare to utter a word. He was trying to take in everything that happened. Why would anyone wish harm upon an innocent man like him? Could it be Minhee?

Endless questions roam in Woobin's head. "What happened?" Serim asks as he pats the head of the shaking male, trying his best to comfort him. "Why didn't you come in?" He pushes himself away from Serim. The older says something, but Woobin had a hard time listening. Serim suddenly brings his face closer to the other, before he knows it, his lips against Woobin's. The younger was expecting this, but he could feel that something was wrong. It just wasn't it. He loved his bestfriend, he had thoughts about them being romantically involved, but now that it has come, he really doesn't have much thoughts about it besides that it felt wrong.

He tries to push Serim away, but Serim forcefully grabs the others face, requesting for an entrance. Woobin still refused, causing Serim to back away and frown. "Why...?" He asks. Woobin looks down and apologizes, "I'm not ready..." Serim's face froze. "I thought you liked me back..." Woobin notices the fists that were formed into a ball by the other. He grabs them and says, "Sorry..."

"I see..." Serim's expression came back to normal. He notices his phone ringing, and quickly glances at it before putting it away. "You won't answer it?" Woobin questions. "It's just...spam likely." Serim replies with a bit of panic. Woobin doesn't drag the topic and asks Serim to go back with him to his classroom to collect his belongings.

Woobin wanted to confront the one who did this to him and he had only one person in mind. That's all he had in mind. He felt the need to see him at this moment and slap him. He held that anger and waited till it was Monday. He felt anger, hatred towards the younger who caused him this trauma. Woobin had also tried to report these students but the principle wouldn't believe him.

The class ends and Woobin stops Minhee, who was making his way to the bathroom. He locks the classrooms door, and tarps Minhee in between his stretched arms. Minhee turns back and starts leaning on the door, he was confused, what had he done? Why is his teacher angry? What he didn't expect next is Woobin grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling it in all directions, lowering Minhee's head to the olders level. Minhee's eyes widen up before trying to stop the other who was about to make him go bald.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Because I'm a man who isn't scared to face his victim!"

Minhee tried to recall the tiniest thing he could've said or done wrong, but nothing comes to his mind.

"Stop! Let's talk this out, okay?!" Minhee yells, grabbing the olders wrists, separating his hands from his own hair. Woobin was ready to use his legs when he was stopped by Minhee pulling him into a hug, locking his arms and legs from moving. The younger sighs, sliding down while the other was still in his arms. He hears his heart shatter to pieces when he notices the soft sobs the older was making.

"How could you? How could you make your classmates try to attack me? Even worse, try to ra** me!"

"What?!" Woobin could hear the anger in Minhee's voice and eventually calms down. "It wasn't you...?" He innocently asks, his head still resting on the others chest.

"That bastard! I knew he was up to no good!"

Woobin freezes. "You knew who it was but you didn't stop it!" Tears start forming in Woobin's eyes again, as his hands start to loosen the grip he had on the youngers clothes. Minhee starts caressing the olders hair as he holds him. "I overheard Mr. Park talking about how he wanted to blackmail someone into dating him...I didn't think it was...you..."

Woobin recollects what had happened in the parking lot and on their way home, he could see Serim acting a bit suspicious. As far as he knew, Minhee isn't the type of person to lie. Woobin sighs, not noticing all the stinging from the tears he'd been shedding. Minhee places his hands on Woobin's shoulders, pushing him so they can face eachother. The younger hesitates before placing soft kisses all over the olders face, as if trying to wipe his tears away. Woobin realizes what the younger is doing and easily pushes Minhee away, who had already wrapped his arms around the olders waist. The older was on his knees, looking down on the sad boy.

"I hate it..."

"So why are you doing this?!"

"I hate to see you cry..."

"..."

"I'm sorry, I should've stayed with you on that day..."

Minhee rests his head on the olders chest after apologizing. "I get it. It's my fault for trusting the wrong people." He comforts the boy. "I still have to talk with him though... So can you like, let me go?"

"Not until you agree to dating me."

"Minhee! Watch your self! I'm still two years older then you! And really?! You're bringing it up now?!"

"You didn't have a problem with it a few years ago!"

"We were kids for gods sake, Minhee!"

Woobin's brain was telling him to not go for it, while his heart was melting at the sight of Minhee. Besides, these few months that they spent together after school, Minhee would always buy Woobin a snack and leave it on his desk, or leave encouraging words on sticky notes when he seemed down. This gesture might be small, but again, actions peak louder then words.

'So why not? He changed for the better after all.'

"Fine! On one condition!"

"What is it?" Minhee raises his head up, fondly staring at the older, resting his chin on the others chest. "You can't leave me no matter what!" The older wraps his arms around the boys neck. The younger takes a better look at the other, who was blushing deep red, eyes still puffy from crying. Their faces only inches away, "Can I kiss you?" Minhee asks. Woobin's hands find their way to the youngers face, cupping it, "You have to ask?" Not waiting for an answer, Woobin leans in and passionately kisses the other.

At this moment, only them two existed. Both wished that they would stay like this forever. Everything else could be handled later. Woobin suddenly breaks their make out session and asks, "Did you really only date me for a bag of chips back then?"

Minhee stares at him dumbfounded, "You really have to ruin this moment?"

Minhee tackles him with a bit of tickling before telling him the truth of what happened back then.

 **The End**  
╚═══━━━─── ✿───━━━═══╝

╔.✿. .════════════════════╗  
 **A/N:** Now that you made it to the end, I wanted to inform my dear and lovely Luvity, that there is a whole group called Dongkiz. I couldn't sleep with myself knowing my fellow Luvities don't know of such talents. You don't have to stan though, but if you have time, check out their Music Video 'Lupin: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZgIW9CwhZw>' please! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this! Have a good day/night!  
╚════════════════════. .✿.╝


End file.
